First Impressions
by dreamstar1995
Summary: Just a one shot.Edward and his family come over for a business dinner with new partner, Bella.Feelings will erupt.Fluffy.


I slipped on the dress Alice had set out for me. Alice decided to torture me tonight by making me wear high heels. I was okay at walking in heels, but it was still scary.

The dress had sheer, midnight blue chiffon straps on either side of the sweetheart neckline. In all honesty, I picked out this dress when Alice dragged me on her last shopping excursion when she told me I would be meeting her favorite cousin and his parents. Edward was his name and Alice talked about him all the time. They were apparently very close, and this fact shocked me considering in all seven years I lived with Alice I had never seen him. Anyway, back to the dress. It was made entirely out of midnight blue silk. The dress had a pleated appearance and a wide ivory satin ribbon that tied in the back underneath my chest.

Alice said that all my working out made my body physically perfect for this dress. That I had to roll my eyes at.

The dress ended in a puddle on the floor which was the only reason I agreed to the heels. There was still a puddle of silk on the ground with them on, but it was much less of a hazard than when I was flat footed.

I finally had the dress slipped on. I walked over to the door to call Alice in to tie the ribbon. When I opened the door Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and one of my best friends, stood on the other side. He was looking away from me. "Jasper can you tie that for me?" I asked as I turned around and held my hair up.

"Sure" was his answer and then the ribbon tightened around my midsection. "Alice told me to tie it as tight as possible" I heard him mumble under his breath something about me being way too skinny, "She also said she wouldn't be able to do your makeup, but use the products she set out." Jasper advised while he pulled the ribbon tighter and tighter around my small frame.

"Okay. You take good care of her" I called after him as he ran down to Alice's room. I laughed at him. The poor guy was at her every beck and call. Which unfortunately for him was quite a lot of becking and calling. But Jasper loved her and I knew he was perfect for her.

"Gosh Rosie you're beautiful" I heard Emmett's voice call. I laughed at my friends and shut my door to finish getting ready.

I had just finished my make up when I heard the doorbell ring. I knew everyone was downstairs already so I had to hurry up.

I pulled my hair up in a clip and looked in the mirror. A few loose tendrils hung on either side of my face. A large mass of my insanely long and curly, mahogany hair hung over my shoulder. I would have to have Alice fix it before anyone saw me. I slipped on the strappy heels and headed out of my room.

Before this night goes down you should probably hear my story. I am insanely rich. My mother was a famous actress and my father was owner of a whole mess of diamond business'. My parents both died in a plane crash when they were going to their mediation hearing when I was twelve. They lived separately by the time I was four so they were going to see who got me more. Which I thought was ridiculous. That was my choice, but my choice was for them to just live in the same state and let me go to each house as I pleased. When my parents passed I moved in with my Grandmother. She was also rich and she somehow got me allowed to access all the money when I turned eighteen. I loved her so much. She died when I was fifteen and by then I was best friends with Alice. Along with Alice I was friends with Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. So I moved in with Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Carlisle was taking care of my father's business' while I was at school and was excited for me to help him. I felt bad for Carlisle because he owned the largest jewelry store chain in the world. We decided we would merge as soon as I took over the company then that would bump up the price for any other jewelry stores that needed what had been named the best diamond companies in the world diamonds and gems. While Carlisle's price remained the same as before. He had one of the best jewelry stores in the world and got a lot of business so we wouldn't be harmed because of this arrangement.

I slid down the shining, dustless, banister and landed right in front of the dining room's west enterance. I stood up straight and fixed my dress. Only the men were in the room so I didn't think I had much to worry about until I heard a laugh at a frequency only Alice could reach. I turned and saw Esme, my friends, a stunning woman with bronze hair, and lastly, one of the most gorgeous men I had ever seen. He was staring at me with wide eyes. I could feel my face heat up under the intensity of his gaze and the embarrasment of being seen not acting proper.

The bronze haired woman cleared her throat I was guessing signaling her presence. I turned to look at her. Her face was appraising as I stepped forward to her. "Hello ma'am I am Bella Swan." I said as I nodded my head at her.

"Please use your full name" the woman commanded.

"I am Isabella Swan it is a pleasure to meet you" I answered going full out formal.

"Pleased to meet you Isabella. I'm Mrs. Cullen" she finally gave me her name.

Alice giggled at me and with her eyes directed my gaze to the bronze haired man. The older women walked away to talk about china and boring stuff like that. I turned to face the man.

Alice bounded up between us. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and the man responded with a low chuckle and hugged her back.

"Edward this is my best friend, Bella. Bella this is my favorite cousin, Edward." Alice introduced us.

"Hello Edward" I said politely as I stuck my hand out to shake. Edward stuck his hand out and we both gasped silently at the electric spark the shot through both of us at the connection of our skin.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" Edward said politely back while I could see him struggling not to let his eyes wander my body. I smiled at his efforts. Very refreshing to not a have a pig checking you out.

"Guys the adults are gone act normal." Emmett called behind us. We both visibly relaxed at that comment.

"So Edward how is your family related to Carlisle's business?" Jasper asked. We all stood in a circle and Edward fit right in. The guys were all in tux's and the girls were dressed in designer gowns. The names I couldn't pronounce were out of any normal price range but we were all rich. Rose's was red and fell to her knees with gold rhinestones at the top hem. Alice's was a forest green and ended at her knees as well and had a paisley pattern printed in the top chiffon layer to show off her ridiculously high heels.

"My father is going to merge with Carlisle and they had to meet with the head of Diamond headquarters heiress to make sure she would be fine with all the details that are to come." Edward explained.

"Well it looks like we will be business partners soon" I laughed. Edward's surprised gaze landed on me.

"You're the heiress?" he asked in a shocked tone. I nodded my head in response. Somehow this question didn't seem as if it should be seen as a compliment. "But your not dripping in diamonds. Only that necklace." I remembered what necklace I had on. My father had given in to my mother. It was a simple silver chain with a small diamond heart on it. It was small and hung between my breasts.

"And what are you implying?" I asked.

"That's just very surprising. Most heiress' I know aren't this normal." he laughed at something I didn't understand.

"Children it's time for dinner" Esme's voice called out. We all made our way over to the dining room. I saw Carlisle talking to the dark haired man from before. Tonight it would be just us for dinner and then a few more of Carlisle and Esme's friends for a party. Strange arrangement, but I guessed this was a casual business dinner from what Edward had said.

"Ah Bella there you are" Carlisle called. Esme and the bronze haired woman were standing next to the men.

"Edward come over here for a minute" the dark haired man called.

We both made our way over to the adults. They were standing on the raised part of the dining room where all the fine crystal and china was displayed. I looked at the step and glanced nervously at Alice. Alice cleared her throat and suddenly a warm hand took hold of mine with a spark and another one appeared on the small of my back. The owner helped me up the step and I smiled appreciatively at Edward. He nodded and led me over to the adults.

"Bella I would like to introduce you to my brother, Edward Cullen Sr. Ed this is our soon to be business partner, Isabella Swan." Carlisle introduced us. The dark haired man stuck his hand out to shake while his wife gasped in disbelief. I shook his hand and smiled widely at his approving look. He glanced over to his son and then back to me. I had to hold back a laugh. He was suggesting that Edward and I get together.

"Pleasure to meet you Sir" I answered going back to my formal tongue.

"Pleasure to meet you too. Please call me Ed" he laughed loudly like Emmett and I immeadiately liked him.

"Then please call me Bella" I smiled up at him. He stood at at least six foot two and I was a measly five foot five. I noticed Edward was taller than his father when he stood next to him.

"Bella is going to inherit Diamond Headquarters as soon as she gets her business degree and Edward will be taking over Ed's company and you will both share mine, when the time comes of course" Carlisle laughed. I had never seen my adoptive father so happy.

"Well shall we sit down to dinner" Esme suggested. We all nodded and once again Edward held my hand and my waist to help me down the stair. I went to where my placement card was at and noticed Edward was right next to me.

All of the men pulled out the chair for their partner or in my and Edward's case the person next to you. They pushed the chairs in once we had sat down and sat themselves down as well.

"So Bella how old are you?" Edward Sr. asked.

"I'm twenty-one" I answered. I looked at Edward Sr. and saw him looking back and forth between Edward and I.

"Bella when do you plan on taking over your company" Mrs. Cullen asked insinuating with her tone that I was unworthy to be here with them. I looked over at Alice to ask what Mrs. Cullen's problem was, but Alice shrugged her shoulders and gave me an apologetic look.

"I plan on taking over for Carlisle as soon as I finish my degree" I answered sipping my water while Mrs. Cullen sniffed and started to eat.

Dinner went like that. The Ed and Mrs. Cullen(I still had yet to figure out her name.) asked me questions and I answered as formally as possible. Then I looked over at Alice and she would look at me with a sorry expression.

Finally, dinner ended and the rest of Carlisle and Esme's guests arrived. A group of classical instruments provided music for the night. We were led to the ballroom where guests were dancing and mingling. I briefly saw Alice elbow Edward and pull him down to whisper in his ear.

"We're going to go dance" Alice announced as she pulled Jasper and Rose pulled Emmett to the dance floor.

"I'm supposed to ask you to dance" Edward whispered in my ear. I gasped and flew back into. I had misjudged where he was standing and he caught me with the ever-present electric current.

"I don't want to injure you." I replied and I started to walk away.

"You won't hurt me. I'm sure you can dance just fine." he smiled down at me. "Besides it's all in the leading." and with that he took my hand and guided me out on the dance floor.

I tried protesting on the way to the floor. "Edward really. "You can go ask someone else to dance. I promise you end up with me and you end up with a permanent indentation to comemorate you time with me." I begged him.

"Bella I'll be fine. I'll foot the bill if I have to" Edward laughed. He led me to the middle of the dance floor. Edward took my right hand in his and placed his other hand on my bare back.

"Is that okay?" Edward asked quietly. I nodded in response.

We danced silently to the classical piece of music playing. As soon as the music stopped everyone clapped for their partners and the musicians. Edward led me to the doors that led to the patio outside.

We walked through one of the many sets of glass French doors that were open to let the warm night air in. "Would you like to join me for a walk to make up for your lie?" Edward asked when we were a safely down the steps.

"What did I lie about?" I asked appalled.

"You said you couldn't dance." Edward laughed most likely at my expression.

"Normally I can't" I blushed.

"My parents like you." he said out of the blue.

"Are you sure" I asked quietly.

"My father already adores like he does Alice and Rose. My mother likes you. She just takes awhile to show it. She didn't show that she liked Rose until just about a month before you moved in here. Heck she didn't even like Alice 'til she was eight years old." Edward laughed.

I joined him knowing it was crazy to not like Alice. We walked around the pool and gardens while talking about lots of things. The air cooled down and Edward gave me his suit jacket. We ended up sitting on the couch in front of the pool talking. That is the last thing I remember.

**Edward's POV**

I woke up the next morning smelling delicious strawberries, hearing giggling and words being exchanged, and feeling a warm body tucked against mine. I opened my eyes to see Alice and her friends staring at me. I noticed we were outside.

I looked down and saw that Bella was laying next to me. I had my feet up on the couch and Bella's legs were draped over them. Seeing a bit of Bella's white feet made me remember when we first sat down last night.

_"I'm going to kill Alice for making me wear these" Bella complained under her breath._

_"What's wrong?" I asked worried._

_"Alice made me wear heels and I can feel blisters coming up on my feet. It hurts." Bella whined in a cute way as she stuck her head into my chest after her blush started to rise on her face._

_"Here why don't we sit down." I said as I led her to the couch we apparently fell asleep on._

_Bella sat down and I pulled her leg up._

_"What are you doing?" Bella gasped._

_"I'm taking your shoes off, love" I smiled. I pulled her right leg up first and peeled her skirt back enough to undo the buckles on her high heels and slid the shoe from her foot. I ran my thumb over one of the forming blisters._

_"That feels so much better" she moaned._

_I repeated the process with the other shoe._

"What happened last night?" I asked quietly as I took in our position. Bella's head was tucked into the crook of my neck and I had raised my face from her hair. Bella's legs were thrown over my legs so that her skirt, that completely covered her legs, was providing a blanket for mine. My suitcoat was draped over our upped bodies. I had my arms wrapped around Bella's waist to keep her from falling off the couch seeing as my back was to the back of the couch.

"You slept with Bella last night" Emmett, also my cousin, laughed loudly. Bella tucked her head closer to my neck trying to get away from the sound.

"Shhh" I whispered.

"You two fell asleep out here." Alice clarified.

"Crap our parents are going to be mad at us." I mumbled as I tucked my face back into her delicious smelling locks.

"Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed will get over it. And Mom and Dad trust you." Alice said shrugging.

"Not our parents Alice hers." I hissed.

"Edward don't you know she has no parents" Jasper asked as Alice was renderred unable to speak.

"She doesn't?" I asked as my hand started to move up and down her spine in comfort.

"No they died years ago. Why do you think she lives here with us?" Jasper asked as he put his arms around Alice.

"Sorry. I didn't know" I said trying to comfort both Bella and Alice.

"You know you guys aren't very good at the whole whispering while someone is sleeping concept." Bella mumbled into my neck. She moved her head to stare at my face before looking at her friends. "You guys woke me up from an awesome dream" Bella whined in her cute voice again.

I had feelings for Bella. I noticed from our conversation last night that we had some stuff in common and no one could doubt Bella was a gorgeous woman. I had feelings for her. There was no other explanation for the electricity between us.

"Were you and Eddie-" Emmett started.

"No Emmett. Edward and I weren't doing anything we were all at the beach. I think it was on my island. We should visit there sometime. I haven't been since break." Bella said to the girls who absolutely agreed. They all looked expectantly at us.

"You all can leave now. Show's over" I chuckled at Bella's apparent not happy mood in the morning while watching her still scowl at Emmett.

Bella tucked her head back into the crook of my neck and sighed. Then her stomach growled and I laughed lightly. Bella moved to get up, but I grabbed her bridal style and noticed our shoes were no longer in front of the couch.

I started walking in the house and Bella started protesting that she was too heavy.

"Bella I doubt you weigh over ninety pounds. To tell you the truth it's kind of scary how skinny you are" I said honestly.

"Wait until you watch me eat you'll be floored" Bella laughed while still trying to get down.

Alice, Emmett, and the significant others sat at the breakfast counter with a huge plate of pancakes in front of them.

"Bella don't worry I'm keeping yours warm" Esme smiled at the girl in my arms. Then Esme did a double take.

"What happened to you two?" Esme asked a smile on her face.

"We fell asleep outside and now Edward insists on carrying my heavy rear end all the way to the counter." Bella said as she glared at me.

"Bella I can carry you" Alice laughed. Bella turned her glare to Alice.

I set Bella down at the breakfast counter in her dress. Esme set a plate of pancakes in front of Bella that looked more fit for Emmett.

"Dude if your floored by how light she is watch her eat" Emmett laughed. Bella dug into the pancakes like you would expect Emmett to. The stack of ten pancakes was gone in under three minutes and Bella sat with a big smile on her face. I looked from her face to her waist.

"Alice can you get me the flexible measuring tape you use to get measurement for clothes." I asked in disbelief.

"Alice while you're up can you get my knitting needles." Bella asked as Alice ran up the stairs. Bella let her hair down and the curls monopolized my attention.

Alice came back down holding the items out to each of us. I watched Bella roll her hair into a bun and secure it with the needles. Then I stretched out the tape and wrapped it around Bella's waist effectively scaring her.

"18 inches. Esme how many pancakes were on her plate?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ten" Esme laughed as my finger still held the measurement.

"How is that possible?" I asked my cousins and will be cousins.

"Edward remove your hands from Miss Swan's waist." my mother's voice rang out in the kitchen. I felt Bella go rigid under my hands.

"Elizabeth. Edward is just having fun with the kids" Esme said happily.

"He should not be touching Miss Swan's waist no matter what." my mother's unhappy voice called.

"He's fine Mrs. Cullen." Bella answered not even looking at my mother. Mom sniffed and marched out of the room.

"Well I must say you've made one first impression on my mother" I laughed. Bella laughed in response while nodding her head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just some scenes I had playing in my head.

Kara


End file.
